This invention relates to intrusion detection systems and more particularly to an intrusion detection system for perimeter-type protection.
Fixed security systems such as the fence protection system described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,482 have proven highly satisfactory for fixed or permanent facilities such as buildings, depots, prison areas, power distribution substations and towers and the like. There are numerous requirements, however, for a temporary portable perimeter protection system having a rapidly deployable sensor which may be as quickly removed and stored for use again at other locations. An example of such requirement is the protection of building materials at construction sites. In such instances, installation of an appropriate fence or the like is time consuming, costly and wasteful. Other forms of perimeter protection such as closed circuit television require constant visual monitoring by an operator and are susceptible to damage and/or misalignment in handling.
In addition to the above, there is also need for a perimeter protection system with a sensor that may readily be installed along many differently shaped boundaries as well as at sites having irregular surfaces and a plurality of corners. Such sites, for example, may be in hilly or mountainous terrain or may constitute oddly shaped rooms or passageways in buildings or the like. Effective economical protection for such areas has not been provided by prior intrusion detection systems.